Mikey's Battle
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey has an adventure he will never forget! There is a little bit of humor in it but it really depends on what you find funny. R&R please.


**i got really bored so i decided to write a story from Mikey's POV. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Mikey's Battle**

Ugh, you do not know how much this sucks, i mean really! Right now i am crawling through a metal tunnel to get to the end which funnily enough has our weapons in a brown sack, and the worst part is I'm alone! You see me and my brothers got into a fight with the foot but unfortunately they had the upper hand and eventually towards the end they took our weapons... I don't really know why they took them and not us but hey, who am i to question the foot! anyway when my brothers and i found where our weapons were (they were at foot headquarters which I'll admit we probably should have looked first but Leo thought that,that would be too obvious, man Raph won't let him live this down...) so we went inside and did our cool keep-quiet-and-hope-the-foot-don't-notice-us-thing which they didn't, in fact now that i think about it there was a strange lacking of foot, actually we haven't come across a single foot ninja yet...hmmmmm... So yea anyway we found our way to the entrance of the metal tunnel and Donnie said that this was where our weapons were so because I'm smaller than my brother and more agile (oh and don't forget more awesome) i was forced to go in on my lonesome... and at first i hated the thought of it but now that I've been crawling through it, it doesn't seem so bad, just a little boring is all. i mean would it hurt them to put some posters up in here or something? I've just been thinking to myself this whole time... i must remember not to tell anyone about my talking to myself, they'll think I've went mad!

'MIKEY?' hmmm that sounds like Leo,

'MIKEY!' ok Leo calm down,

'WHAT?' I reply, god, can't he see I'm a little busy here?

'Are you there yet?' oh yea totally that's why I'm still in here,

'What do you think?' I shouted back,

'Don't get smart with me!' I'm starting to think he's actually trying to get an excuse to lecture me at a time like this, I don't bother talking back because I'm starting to feel very hot and sticky. I think they've put the heating on in here or something, i mean don't they know I'm crawling in here... well actually i hope they don't... I'm still just talking to myself here aren't I? grr what i wouldn't give to have a water bottle with me... actually it would probably start boiling with the heat in here! I smile at that thought because i found the image of a bottle of boiling water funny, Yes i am mad and no i don't care that you think that.

'Mike what takin' ya?' ugh well it didn't take Raph very long to get impatient,

'It's a long tunnel!' you try crawling in it,

'Well speed up, we don't have all day!' really, Raph you sure?

'If i speed up the heat in here will probably make me burn like when Leo attempts to make toast!' Heh i can't resist,

'I don't make toast that bad!' knew you'd respond to that Leo!

'Wait... did you say that it's hot in there?' yes Donnie i did,

'Yea why?' I'm worried now,

'MIKE GET OUTTA THERE!' Dude, chill

'Why?' Man the metal is starting to burn me!

'MIKE METAL ISN'T VERY STRONG WHEN IT'S HOT' Really? it's still holding me up so it can't be that weak. I don't reply again, my mouth feels too dry.

I suddenly feel the metal start to bend and it makes a groaning sound, but i can see a hand shape pressed into the metal, I can also here a voice but who is it... it's really familiar... Suddenly i have this feeling that i'm falling and i hear three voices shout my name in fright as i fall and hit the ground with... nothing... did i hit the ground? I don't think i did... uh oh... someone is carrying the Metal with me inside! They've cut it down the end i'm facing has been bent so much that it's closed up, so i turn around i can see a bunch of foot ninja following me and the person who's carrying me. I hope it's not the shredder.

After a while they finally decide to put me down, they pull me out ruffly and i look up to see, no other person but Hun, Oh god this is the end! He ties rope around my wrists and puts my mask over my mouth as i growl at him, he pushes me forward but my legs refuse to work after sitting in a crouched position for a long time so i end up flat on my face.

'Move turtle!' he shouts as he holds me in front of him and starts to walk, i feel three presences above me so naturally i look up to see my three brother on a wooden beam watching me being taken away to god knows where... Thanks for the help guys.

i'm taken to a huge room, there are two foot ninja behind me and of course there is Hun too. i look up to see Shredder sitting on a huge, black throne and i can't help thinking that he thinks way too much of himself! Hun unties my mask from around my mouth and places in back where it belongs.

'Ahh were you looking for these?' He points towards a brown sac and walks towards it, he picks it up and emptys it out on the floor, our weapons are now at the mercy of Shredder and what makes it worse my 'chuks are right at his feet... no actually what makes it worse is the fact that I'm at the Shredders mercy and i know he would show me it. He starts to laugh,

'Now tell me where are your brothers?' Did he really think I'd tell him if he asks me?

'No.' Simple answer really and it's clear from his face that that was the answer he was expecting,

'Very well, Hun use your whip when he doesn't answer my questions!' uh oh...

'Yes master!' Hun looks like he's about to do a victory dance, i was about to laugh at the thought of hun dancing but then i saw the whip and i knew this was gonna hurt.

'Now your brothers would be...? where?' Shut up Shredder I'd rather die than tell you!

'I'll die before i tell you anything' i whisper, i don't know why i whispered that, it was very dramatic though, Hun whips me and it literally feels like a knife just sliced my skin, i look at my arm to see blood dripping down it, That really hurt!

'Well we'll try that again, where are they?' Shredder is actually smiling,

'I WON'T TELL YOU A THING!' i shout, But then i end up yelling in pain as Hun whips me again, i realise that i feel the presence of my brothers above Shredder, i look up to see them watching, just watching me being questioned then whipped.

'Turtle I'm getting bored now' He says but judging by the fact he hasn't noticed my brothers tells me that he is actually enjoying himself. I remain silent but i give him a glare that says everything. I yell in pain again, the whip is now officially my least favourite torture weapon! I look down in despair. I'm confused... Why won't my brothers help me? then i hear Shredder yell in surprise and the sounds of weapons being picked up, I look up to see Donnie run up to me and untie the knot in the rope to free my hands, he gives me my weapons with a nod and a smile and we are off into battle. Donnie and i have a foot ninja each while Leo and Raph take down Hun, then i hear my three brother start to fight Shredder, i try to help but Hun is up again so i'm stuck fighting him, i turn around to see Don and Raph on the floor they aren't moving but they are breathing which is a relief! I grab the whip, i can't look at it, i just can't bare it! i whip hun and he falls down i don't want to fight him anymore, i need to help Leo so i turn around to see Leo on the floor next to Don and Raph, and Shredder is about to kill them.

I walk behind him and face him as he turns around, we are both a few metres away from each other, neither of us are moving but we both have determination in our eyes, I hear a sound,

'Mikey...don't' Don said feebly, Then we began to fight. i was attacking with all my might and dodging as quickly as i could, i hate to brag but i'm the fastest and most agile in the family! I was fighting well but unfortunately i didn't see the blade in Shredders hand until it was in my side, There was an explosion of pain as i yelled, Shredder pulled the blade out and kicked me in the stomach and i flew back and hit the wall, I crouched holding onto my side and looked down at my knee, i was in a lot of pain, i felt like there was no hope of me and my brothers getting out alive but then Shredder said it, the words that brought me strength,

'Foolish Turtle...' I looked up at him and was filled with anger, i stood up slowly and scowled at him he looked frightened but i didn't care i didn't even notice the pain in my side as i picked up Leo's Katana and walked towards him,

'You know, I'm sick of people saying thing like that to me, I've had enough of it! I will prove i'm not foolish, a knuckle head, Useless.' i said with a sharp note in my voice, i was now revealing my true thoughts and i felt the rage take over, 'I have had enough of all the crap that is sent my way and now i will stand against you, i'm not afraid anymore. I will fight you Shredder and i will win. I AM NOT FOOLISH AND I AM NOT USELESS!' i screamed at him and ran at him, i was blinded by rage and if i'm honest i didn't know what i was doing till i felt the blade sink into his skin, wait.. shredder doesn't have skin... he's an utrom. I look up to see Hun with the blade in his arm. He pulled it out and pushed me out the way, grabbed Shredder and ran out the door. i was so confused, There was a deafening silence as i looked at the floor there was a lot of blood but not enough bodies. I realised that most of it was mine, i was stuck with dizziness as i looked up to see my brothers pale in the face and looking scared, then i closed my eyes and fell into nothingness...

...

I opened my eyes to see my brothers staring at me, i wondered where Sensei was but then i remembered he was away visiting the Ancient one, i sat up, my brothers were still looking at me,

'You know it's really creepy, you staring at me like that' I said but then i remembered what had happened with the Shredder, oh no they must have heard me shouting at the Shredder, oh god this is embarrassing...

'You know we don't think your stupid right?' Donnie said quietly and my brother nodded,

'Mike, why didn't ya tell us you were feeling this way' Raph actually sounded hurt,

'We love you Mikey' Leo said to me sadly, 'Don't you love us?'

'Course i do!' i said i was surprised at the question,

'Then why don't you trust us?' i looked into my brothers eyes,

'I do, i didn't know that that was the way i felt until the fight, i was so mad i... i guess it all just slipped out...' I blushed and felt tears in my eyes, my side still really hurt but thats not why i was crying, i was crying because i had let my brothers down...

'Aww Mike, don't cry' Raph pleaded,

'Is your side sore, your arms? is that why you're crying?' Donnie asked,

'N-no... i...i f-feel like... like i-i've let you guys down!' i sobbed,

'No Mikey you didn't let us down, if anything we let you down!' Leo wrapped his arms around me and the others followed his lead and soon we were all hugging each other.

'I love you guys' i whisper, as i fell asleep in their arms.

* * *

**This took ages to write but I'm quite proud of it XD please review xx**


End file.
